be careful what you wish for
by RedHoodGirl91
Summary: Emma didn't go to the wish realm she turned into a seven year old child and with the darkness coming how is the savior going to save everyone and herself if she doesn't know she is the savior
1. Chapter 1

**Emma didn`t go to the wish realm instead she got turned into a child when the Evil Queen made the wish**

Chapter 1

"I wish that Emma Swan`s wish to have never been the savior.. be granted."

"NO"!

Before Emma could do anything a puff of cloud surrounded her and the next moment she was gone and left in her place was a little girl with blonde hair and a grey beanie hat.

"what happened? Where did she go?" Hook said not knowing who the little girl is.

"Emma". David said as he kneeld down in front of Emma. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was back in the group home after I ran away, I was sitting in my room and the next minute I was here."

Killian ran up to the Queen. "What have you done with Emma?" "Oh captian, that is Emma." And with that the Queen and her genie left.

A few minutes later, little Emma is sitting in a booth drinking hot chocolate with cinnmon when Henry and Regina came in.

"What the hell happen?" "Who is that"? Regina said as she pointed at Emma in the booth.

"That is Emma and the Queen made a wish Emma`s wish to have never been the savior."

"Wait mate, why did she turn into a child".

David turned towards Emma. "Emma how old are you?" "Seven".

"Ok mate what is this all about?"

"Ten years into the curse Snow and myself wake up from the curse and we saw Emma when she was ten and we didn`t go to her becasue she wouldn`t be the savior but why is she seven, that happened when she was ten." 

"That dones`t matter now, what does is how do we turn her back".

 **do you like this, do you like more. It is a idea I came up with.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Emma the wish just turned back the clock to when she was seven.**

Chapter 2- How do we get Emma back

David just watched Emma sit in the booth drinking hot chocolate with cinnamon as Hook and Regina have a go with each other.

"why is she a child? How is Emma being a child at this age stops her from being the savior?" Killian said looking at David. "You said you saw her when was 10, so why is she seven".

Before anyone could say anything the door to Granny`s opens and August walks in. "I think I can help you."

Everyone looked at August. "Oh great the puppet came to help." Everyone looked at Hook. "Sorry, how to can you help?"

"When I was about 14 when I found Emma under a bridge, she had run away from a group home and she was ripping pages out of a fairy tale book when I stopped her about to burn pages of the ugly duckling. I wanted to help her believe, so I got her to go to the police station. That when she got her last name Swan."

"That`s it. That`s when she started to believe that she could be a swan." Regina said.

Emma finished her hot cocoa with cinnamon. She looked at everyone and sneak out of the booth to the back of the diner and found the back door and ran out.

Back in the diner, "That`s good to know but how to we turn her back."Hook said. "We need the genie lamp and wish the Emma we know back." Regina said.

Henry looked over to the booth Emma was in. "Guys, Emma is gone." Everyone looked over at the booth.

"Where is she?"

"August you met her when she was that age. Did she always run away?"

"Yes, but it`s the foster homes even I run away when she was a baby but I know where she might go."

"How do you know?"

The puppet is right, she is still Emma, there is still a part of the Emma we know inside. So to find her. We find the things she likes, like her car, she told me she liked the colour yellow and her baby blanket and you." Regina said looking at David.

"How she doesn't know me at that age."  
"No, what she means is that even at that age she always wanted her parents. Go to her as her father and we will get the lamp."

Outside, Emma is now on Maine street. She didn`t know who those people are but thought she should run away before they send her back to the group home.

She walks down Maine street when she saw a yellow vw bug. She pick the lock and gets in the driver seat and takes out her fairy tale book.

Outside Granny`s diner, "She could be anywhere? Where do we start"?

"I will go to my office." "I will go to the castle playground and then the loft." Killian and David looked at Henry. "When she first came here we would meet up at the castle."

"I will go to the house. "

Everyone left but David stayed not sure where to go and starting walking back to the loft to write Snow a letter telling her what happened when he came to Emma`s yellow vw bug with Emma inside. He goes over to the passage side door and knocked on the window.

Emma looked up from her book and unlock the door. He gets in and sits in the passage seat.

"How did you find me"? "Well finding people does run in the family and I know you like the colour yellow."

"That must be nice to have a family and have things that run in the family. I don`t even know which of my parents I look like."

"Your mother." "What"? "You look like your mother. Emma I`m your dad."

Emma stopped reading her book and looked at him. She knew he was telling the truth even at the age of seven she could tell when people were lying.

"Why did you give me up? Where`s my mum?"

He took a moment, how to tell his seven year old daughter that they send her away to save her from the curse and the person who cursed them also curse them to sleep.

"We didn`t want to give you up, a bad person wanted to hurt all of us and we had to send you away to save but we`re been looking for you." So the last bit was a white lie but at this point I think he can get away with it.

At the loft, David show Emma over to the coach which she sat down. He then went over to the bed and wrote a note to Snow and put it in her hand and kissed her awake as he fell asleep.

Snow woke up and read the note. Evil Queen, genie lamp, wishes, Emma now seven.

She looked up and saw Emma sitting on the coach.

Snow went up to Emma`s old room and got her baby blanket and went back downstairs and sat next to Emma and gave Emma her baby blanket.

"My baby blanket." "Yes, I remember the day you were born, you were wrapped this. You were so small and cute, it broke my heart to give you away but someone very bad was going to hurt you."

Just then Henry and Hook walk walked through the door.

"Killian, Henry. I heard what happened, where is Regina?" "She went to get the lamp."

Gold`s shop, Belle and Gold are talking when a hooded figurer comes in and puts in hood down to realize Gideon. "Mother Father".

Back at the loft, Grumpy enters with a snake in a cage. "Big news, a hooded figurer turned the Evil Queen into a snake." Grumpy saw Emma sitting on the coach. Who is that?" "That`s Emma."

 **Emma is seven but the older Emma is inside her. It`s like having a child side.**

 **Gideon is going to be fun how do you fight the savior when she doesn't know that she is the savior.**

 **check out my shop on redbubble redhoodgirl.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- who will fight?

A hour later, Snow finished talking to Emma and went over to the bed and wrote a quick note and kissed David awake and she fell asleep.

David woke up, read the note and walked over to the others. He saw Henry and Emma sitting on the coach with the storybook open.

Hook and Regina told him everything and he ran out of the apartment. Emma followed him.

Henry told her the whole story, so she knew who he is and what he did when she was a baby.

Emma followed him down the street.

"Wait, what are you going to, Henry told me that you are Prince Charming and showed me what you did after I was born, you`re always saving. I wished you saved me when I hide in the cupboard."

David kept walking. Emma stopped. "PLEASE STOP NOW"! Emma shouted and her magic made the lights exploded and all of Storybrooke went into a power cut.

David turned around to a very scared Emma.

"Daddy what`s happening to me?" David went over to Emma and put his hand on the back of her head and hugged her. "It`s going to be fine, I am here and I will always save you."

"Aww that`s sweet up but you can`t save her this time. "

They pulled apart and saw the hooded figurer standing in the middle of Maine street. David stood in front of Emma.

"You are not coming anywhere near my daughter."

"Aww how sweet but I`m sorry you can`t save her. It`s her destiny to fight me." "SHE`S A CHILD,! Are you that heartless. "

"She is the savior and I need to kill the savior. So I could fight you but I am still going to kill her."

The hooded figured magically left just as Gold and Belle come running to them.

"Is everyone ok"? Belle saw Emma behind David. "Who is that?"

"This is Emma. "Who`s the hood figurer?"

"That was Gideon my son."

Well your son wants to kill my daughter and she is just a child now so pick your side."

He took Emma back to the apartment leaving Gold and Belle in the middle of the street.

In the woods, Gideon magically appears with a crystal ball. He watched David and Emma entry the apartment.

"Emma is the savior but how do you fight a child without becoming a monster."

In the dark realm, the Black Fairy is looking in a mirror at Emma. "No, she is a child. He can`t fight a child, I will be trap here."

Storybrooke, "GIDEON, GIDEON. WHERE ARE YOU! Gold shouted looking for his son.

"Wait, Gold and Belle`s son who was just born is the figurer under the hood?" "Yes, some how he grow up in a different land and wants to kill Emma."

"How can Emma fight she`s a child." "She`s still the savior. She is the only one who can fight him."

David got a idea. "What if one of us looked like Emma went to fight Gideon until we can get Emma back."

 **Who is going to shape shifting into Emma to fight Gideon? I don`t know who will fight. I am thinking Snow, David or Killian**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was thinking and watching Charmed and I remember the Charmed ones did this tick on a demon and thought it be fun. I was going to do it one way but thought of a better way.**

Chapter 4- shape shirting

Emma stood in the middle of Maine .

"Savior I have been waiting for you." Emma turned around.

"Have you been waiting for me too." Said by a other Emma coming out of Granny`s. "Or have you been waiting for me." another Emma said coming out of her car.

"What is happening?"

A voice behind him said. "You wanted the savior, so here you go just pick the right one." Gideon turned around to see himself.

"What is this? Who are you?" Gidoen said.

"I`m you or am I". fake Gideon turned into Emma. "Or am I this."

"Why are you doing this?" "You want to kill me. I am not going to make it easy."

Gideon thought for a moment. "You were a child how did you turn back?"

"The genie`s lamp."

Which is kind of true, they did use the genie`s lamp but it didn`t turn Emma back, it turned them all into Emma, red jacket with all.

Flashback to what happened

 _"So will this work? Killian said looking at the lamp._

 _"Yes, I hope"._

 _Emma sat on the bed next to sleeping Snow._

 _"I wish for Emma Swan to be here." Regina wished._

 _A second later, child Emma still sat on the bed and anyone else turned into Emma. Emma in different outfits but all with her red jacket._

 _Killian is in the outfit Emma was in when the people from the land of untold stories came here. Regina is in the outfit Emma first meet her. David is in the outfit Emma was in when she met her parents when the curse broke._

 _"Oh my god I` m blonde. Oh dear god I`m Miss Swan."_

 _"Great I just done a freaky Friday with my daughter." David saw Hook looking at him. "I may look like Emma but I am not her so don`t get any ideas pirate, now that you have two hands."_

 _Hook looked at his hand. "Oh great the one time I get my hand back and she`s a child." Hook looked a David and Regina._

 _"No". And then David hit Hook._

 _"Hey mate I look like your daughter?" "I closed my eyes and pictured you."_

End of flashback.

"So which one of us is the real Savior." Gideon looked at all three of them. "Tell me which one of you is the real savior or I will burn this whole town down".

"I am the Savior". Said a voice behind him. Gideon turned around to see a little girl in a big red leather jacket holding a sword.

"You the savior." Gideon said looking at Emma. "I knew I had to fight a girl but a child this is going to be easy."

Emma looked down at the sword. Henry told her what she did to save him and the rest of the town.

"I maybe a girl but I am the savior and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming which makes me the product of true love, so I think you should be scared because I have faced bad people. Lets fight".

"EMMA NO."

It was too late. Emma started fighting Gideon.

Even at seven Emma was good at sword fighting. Until Gideon magically send the sword away.

"What you going to do now Savior."

Emma`s hand started to shake and Gideon smiled which was wiped away when a white light came from Emma`s hand and Gideon went flying back just as Gold and Belle ran to the middle of Maine street.

Emma went running after him. Picking up the now broken sword and put it to his throat.

"Please he`s my son". Gold said. Emma looked up. "I don`t need your help." Gideon said as he magical himself away.

Emma stood in there in middle of Maine street. She turned and ran. The wish worn off but they were still in Emma`s clothes.

Regina, Hook and David went after Emma.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5-Who am I? Where am I? Who was that? Why I am the savior?

Ema ran and keep running until she got to a play castle by the water. (the castle got rebuild).

Emma sat on the base of the castle.

At main street.

Gold and Belle left to go and find Gideon.

"We have to find Emma but she could be anywhere?"

"I wil go to see August, he knew her when she was seven and you guys look in her bag at the loft and the file I have on her in my office."

They all lookied at Regina. "I might of looked into the past when she first got here. "

At the loft, Henry entired the bag on the table and he and Hook looked at all the stuff and David read the file about Emma they could from Reina`s office.

"Clothes, a fairytale book ( which Henry picked up), type player, baby blanket, chocolate bar and a stuff rabbit. She really didn`t unpack."

"Listion to this, the first time she ran away she was seven and lived on the streets for couple of days when her friend found her and brought her to the police staion."

Hook found a little notebook in the front pocket of her bag.

"Hey look at this, it looks like strories. Heres one titled living with my parents in a castle.

 _I live in a castle with my parents. I have my only room with lots of toys all around._

 _I have my own horse called Ginger._

Hook stopped and everyone looked at Hook. "Why did you stop?"

"That`s it, thats all she wrote."

Hook turned the page of the notebook. _I am back in the group home but I feel this time could be different becasue I am a duckling who will become swan._

"Wait I know where she might be." Where Henry"? "The castle."

The boys ran out the door to Henry`s castle.

August`s house, Regina walked in. "Hi Auguest. We need to find Emma what was she like?"

"Well, I watched her but only for a couple times. when she was a baby, seven and when she got out of foster care.

I speak to her when she was seven. Her last name Swan I give her the idea. We were talking about the ulgy duckling and believe. I was hoping I could get her to believe.

When I met her when she was seven I wanted to take her to Storybrooke back to the parents but I knew she was too young and her mother didn`t know she had a child and her father was in a coma."

August and Regina talked for a few more hours.

At Henry`s castle, The boys got to the castle and could see Emma sitting at the castle. Seeing Emma sit there remained Henry of all the times he and Emma met here under the curse it was they place.

They walk up to the castle when Emma sees them coming and is about to get up when Henry stopped her.

"No, wait. we just what to talk. "

"Ok, talk. wait, tell me this who I am? Where I am? Who was that? Why am I the savior? And how did I end up here?"


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6- think I know how to get Emma back

Hook started to speak. "Well lass you are dreaming and you are going to wake up in your own bed."

Everyone looked at Hook.

"Ya I`m seven. I`m not falling for that one."

"you`re turn mate." Hook said to David.

David kneed in front of Emma. "Let go home and have a hot chocolate with cinnamon and I will tell you the whole story."

Emma looked at him. "How do you know?" "Your mother loves it that way too. Come on." He put out his hand and she took it."

Back at loft, they all entered the loft and Emma saw her bag and all her stuff on the table. She grabbed her baby blanket and sat on the couch, hugging it.

Henry went to make the hot chocolate and Hook went to give a hand. David walked over to Emma and sat down next to her.

"I remember when you were born you were wrapped in this blanket. You were so small."

Henry and Hook came over with the hot chocolate with cinnamon and the storybook.

David took the book and a cup. He opened the book to the start of his and Snow`s story.

"Let me tell you a story, Once upon a time."

After he finished the story, Emma had fallen asleep and Regina just entered the loft. She saw Emma sleeping on the couch.

"Aww, she looks like Henry at that age ."

Regina walked over to Hook and Henry. "I talked to August and he told me when he met her at seven. He helped her believe. He said she was burning pages from a fairy tale book and he stopped her when she was about to burn pages of the ugly duckling. That is how she got the name Swan."

Henry walked to where he left the book on the table and picked it up and opened to the story of the ugly duckling.

"I found the pages, How is this going to work?"

"August told me he was hoping she would believe she could become a swan, find a home. So we have to help her believe that she can be the savior."

"How are we going do that?" Hook said. "I know". Everyone looked at Henry and said "How."

"With a sword, A dragon and a sleeping curse."

 **The next chapter Emma is kind of going to do what she did in the season 1 final just different.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- deja vu

"Wait you want her to do what." Hook said.

I ate the apple turnover, she believe and she become the savior. We have to get her to want to be the savior by getting her to wake up someone she always wanted. " Henry said.

"Wait Henry she`s seven and where are we going to find a dragon."

"We could asked Lily and Mum took use her magic to make it look like she killed the dragon. if we want her to want to be the savior we have to give her something to make her the savior."

"What you planning kid?"

Henry told them the plan . "Henry are you sure this is going to work?" "Yes, it`s the same thing that got her to believe in the first place."

Sometime later, in Maine street. Henry told Emma what she had to do. Well he laid to her.

"Henry what do I do again?"

Before Henry could say anything, Gideon magically appeared and put everyone but Emma to sleep. "Well savior no one to save you now. I know what they were planning so I put a stop to it."

Gideon made a crystal appear and showed Regina and Lily locked in a room. "They wanted you to be the savior they set up this whole thing. Let`s make it real."

Gideon magically took them to the loft.

Emma looked around the loft and saw that her mother is not in her bed. "No, where is she?"

"Oh, you mean your mother. I put her somewhere."

Emma used her magic and pushed Gideon to the wall and ran to him and put the sword to his neck.

"I will tell you if you tell me one thing." "Ok what is it?"

"Do you want to be the savior?"

"If I can save my family yes I do want to be the savior."

"Good, go to the south part of the woods, you will found her."

Gideon magically himself away leaving Emma alone.

Emma ran out of the loft to the south woods. After half hour of running Emma came a upon her mother in the glass coffin .

"Really. Ok let's see if this will work. Hi mum I don`t know if this is going to work but I want it to work. If I have to be the savior to save you I believe that I can be savior. I want my mum I always have." Emma said with a tear running down her face.

"I miss you Mum." Emma said as she kissed Snow`s forehead.

A blast of magic and Snow woke up but this felt different.

"Emma you woke up, how?"

"I believe I could be the savior and I want to be the savior to save you." Then a white light surrounded Emma and the next minute adult Emma stood where child Emma stood a second before.

"What the hell happened?" "I will tell you on the way back to the others.

Snow and Emma talked while walking back to town.

"This remind me of this dream or I thought it was a dream when I was seven."

Snow and Emma got to Main street where everyone is awake. and I mean all are a wake.

David sees Emma all grow up and runs to her and hugs her with his hand on the back of her head.

"You`re back." "Yes and that`s not the only thing. They pull away and he saw Snow behind Emma.

"Snow, you`re awake." "Yes and you`re awake." "How".

"The product of true love can be a powerful when she believes."

Group home 1990

Emma wakes up on her bed, remembering the dream she had but she knew it wasn`t a dream.

 **The End**


End file.
